Una historia de amor DIFERENTE
by Lady Kiam
Summary: - Yumeno sensei, no es de mi incumbencia, ni tampoco me interesa pero… aunque me hablaste hace tiempo de intentar otros estilos ¿estás seguro para cambiar a algo tan… diferente? – Ken san miraba detenidamente el borrador que tenía entre las manos… eran especialistas en romance, pero no de este tipo. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahora con un borrador de BL?


\- Yumeno sensei, no es de mi incumbencia, ni tampoco me interesa pero… aunque me hablaste hace tiempo de intentar otros estilos ¿estás seguro para cambiar a algo tan… diferente? – Ken san miraba detenidamente el borrador que tenía entre las manos… eran especialistas en romance, pero no de este tipo. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahora con un borrador de BL?

\- Yumeno sensei, no es de mi incumbencia, ni tampoco me interesa pero… aunque me hablaste hace tiempo de intentar otros estilos ¿se que este es tu primer intento, pero no sé cómo decir esto, estás seguro para cambiar a algo tan… ¿diferente? – Ken san miraba detenidamente el borrador que tenía entre las manos, pensaba seriamente en qué hacer con él ya que su editorial no era experta en este tipo de historias, bueno… eran especialistas en romance, pero no de este tipo. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahora con un borrador de BL?

No pude evitarlo XD volví a ver de nuevo todo el anime y no pude evitar matarme de la risa en…. Bueno en una parte XD cuando terminen de leer sabrán cual es, bueno esto se me ocurrió y no podía dejar de escribir, es corto, pero espero que les guste!

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, esto es con fines de entretenimiento! n_n

 **Una historia de amor diferente**

 **By: Lady Kiam**

Para Ken, Yumeno era alguien raro, problemático y molesto, pero también tenía que admitir que era un buen mangaka, casi nunca se atrasaba en las fechas límites y si le explicaba correctamente que el borrador era un asco lo eliminaba y casi siempre lograba mejorarlo, si, casi lo respetaba por ser un buen mangaka, pero en momentos como este se le olvidaba que ese muchacho era casi un buen mangaka, si, en esos momentos solo era el idiota, raro y molesto de Yumeno sensei. En realidad él sabía que se podía esperar montón de idioteces de parte de Yumeno, pero es que simplemente, de todas los sinsentidos que había hecho … este era quizás el más grande. Decidió llamarlo como casi siempre hacia cuando no entendía algo, apenas había sonado dos veces el número cuando la razón de su constante dolor de cabeza contestó estruendosa y agitadamente animado preguntando si ya había leído su último borrador. Ya que "vamos a enamorarnos" estaba bastante adelantado, los de producción habían pedido hacer que Yumeno entregara alguna historia corta para primavera, pero… esta historia, definitivamente, no era lo que él esperaba, estaba acostumbrado a los cambios extraños que a veces hacía en sus historias, pero esto, esto era más que raro, porque en sus manos tenía una historia entretenida, increíblemente bien escrita y completamente romántica, pero como todo en su odiado mangaka, había un gran pero, un pero que no tenía sentido - Yumeno sensei, no es de mi incumbencia, ni tampoco me interesa pero… aunque me hablaste hace tiempo de intentar otros estilos y este es tu primer intento, no sé cómo decir esto, estás seguro de que quieres cambiar a algo tan… ¿diferente? – Ken san miraba detenidamente el borrador que tenía entre las manos, pensaba seriamente en qué hacer con él ya que su editorial no era experta en este tipo de historias,bueno… eran especialistas en romance, pero no de este tipo. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahora con un borrador de BL?

o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o.

22 horas antes en la casa de Umetaro Nozaki, el mangaka estaba absolutamente en crisis. Al día siguiente vencía el plazo para enviar el borrador de una historia corta como le había pedido Ken san, no tenía una historia bien lograda, no tenía nada específicamente hablando ya que todas las tramas románticas que había logrado crear ya las había usado para "vamos a enamorarnos", ese era el motivo por el cual el nombrado manga estaba adelantado.

\- El me odiará – un casi sonámbulo Nozaki hablaba- Ken san me va a odiar- Mikoshiba y Chiyo miraban al pobre despojo de mangaka arrastrar los pies para rellenar su ya gastado y casi vacío frasco de tinta.

\- Oye Nozaki, em… seguro que estás bien? – Mikoshiba se animó a preguntar primero, ya hacía cuatro días Nozaki intentaba terminar una trama decente para una historia corta, pero siendo sinceros, todas esas historias no tenían sentido alguno, los personajes no tenían personalidad y el diseño casi una copia de "vamos a enamorarnos".

Tanto Mikorin como Chiyo habían insistido en que debía enviar alguno de esos borradores para que así Ken san le diera algunos consejos, pero el testarudo de Nozaki había insistido en crear algo decente primero, se negaba a enviar algo tan malo a su adorado editor.

\- Nozaki kun, descansa un poco! no puedes seguir así! – Ahora era Chiyo la que se preocupaba, es que era un desastre, y ya antes lo había visto casi muerto, pero ahora era casi un Zombi.

Se quedaron ayudando a Nozaki toda la noche y parte del día siguiente, y estaban seguros que por lo menos el resultado era algo decente, si… algo, siendo sinceros era algo poco creíble pero no era el peor manga romántico del mundo, y aunque Nozaki se sentía muy deprimido, tenía que tratar de verle el lado bueno, esto era algo que normalmente no hacía y era la primera vez que escribía sobre una historia corta de romance y misterio. No se sentía del todo emocionado por el manga, pero por lo menos con la ayuda de Ken san estaba seguro que se convertiría en algo mucho mejor.

Mikorin y Chiyo dormían en futones improvisados en la sala, Nozaki quien seguía con insomnio decidió preparar el manuscrito en un sobre como siempre, eran casi 9 de la mañana y su editor no debía de tardar en llegar ese cansado sábado, tomó el montón de hojas que se encontraban sobre la mesa de los chicos, habían terminado apenas, pero lo habían logrado. Su casa era un asco y había montón de manuscritos por el piso, ya que Chiyo había sugerido ver sus antiguos borradores para ver si quizás lograba tener una idea, y eso había sido de mucha ayuda, claro… salvo un borrador que nadie podía o mejor dicho que nadie debía leer, bueno Chiyo ya lo había leído y aunque este tenía un lugar especial en su corazón… nadie podía enterarse de ello, el motivo era obvio, su orgullo se haría añicos si alguien se enteraba que Yumeno la tierna mangaka de romance, había hecho un BL. Miro de nuevo el reloj, mejor dicho trato de enfocar su cansada mirada sobre este, no faltaba casi nada para la 9 y sin siquiera darle la atención que se merecía a ese intento de historia corta de romance, metió en un sobre el montón de hojas que estaba acomodado tan pulcramente en la mesa de sus asistentes, no había ningún otro manuscrito ahí, era ese, estaba seguro, lo había hecho por inercia sin siquiera verificarlo, apenas lo hizo se escuchó el timbre, y con todos los ánimos que pudo reunir abrió la puerta, ahí se encontraba Ken san.

-Buenos….días? – Ken miraba a su dibujante más odiado de manera extraña, no era raro el verlo hecho polvo, en realidad no era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero esta vez, realmente estaba casi muerto – mmm… tienes el borrador?- preguntó sin más, era preferible evitar cualquier tipo de conversación con el muchacho, sinceramente lo odiaba, así que si podía evitar verlo por más de 5 minutos, esa era una bendición.

\- Bu Buenos días, Ken san, Yo…. Cambie de estilo, intenté algo nuevo… no es…. Bueno, intenté cambiar las cosas, es decir, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto… yo… bueno, si le parece algo tonto, lo cambiaré lo juro!, pero es algo que no había hecho antes, y el diseño de los personajes tal vez no esté tan bien… como antes, no como Tsusuki y Mamiko, es decir yo lo intenté pero no pude, es diferente pero similar, quizás lo logre pero no estoy seguro, esta historia de amor es distinta…. Pero es sincera, es algo….

Ken trataba de entenderlo, pero ese chico estaba casi balbuceando del cansancio, había entendido solamente tres cosas. 1. Era una historia de un estilo nuevo para Yumeno, quizás un nuevo género. 2. La historia no era convencional. 3. Y si seguía escuchándolo le daría un dolor de cabeza más fuerte del que ya tenia…

\- Bien lo revisaré llegando a la oficina – hojeo las primeras páginas, tenía demasiado texto, y como siempre, quería evitar ver a Yumeno – te llamaré cuando la edición esté lista – se marchó evitándolo.

\- Gracias Ken san.

o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o.

BL…una historia BL, habia escuchado bien? Ken san le acababa de decir por telefono que tenia en sus manos una historia BL? Bajo por un instante su celular para revisar rapidamente pero no habia otro manuscrito, hasta que lo vio… en su mesa de dibujo, alguien ya habia guardado en un sobre la historia…la reviso solo para querer golpearse en la cabeza con lo primero que encontrara.

Ken san tenia el manuscrito y estaba algo impresionado, quizas era el estilo que queria iniciar Yumeno, no seria el primer ni el ultimo chico que hiciera BL, era tan buena historia que se la habia leido de un tiron… si queria cambiar de estilo y entregar algo nuevo, vaya que esto era algo sorprendentemente bueno, fresco y original – lo entiendo, normalmente no hacemos este tipo de historias… pero a veces para la temporada de primavera aprovamos una que otra, solo cambiaremos algunas cosas, te mandaré los cambios por fax… buen… trabajo… - diciendo esto colgo, queria evitar hablar más con el molesto mangaka.

\- que es eso? – Maeno quien pasaba por ahí decidio preguntar sobre aquel extraño documento. Ken Decidio rapidamente ocultar aquel borrador, si ese tipo lograba mirar aquello… no se salvaria de tener alguna charla sobre ese tipo de historias, por dios con Maeno todo lo que te encontrabas, era una mala idea.

\- nada

\- Yumeno sensei hizo una historia corta?

\- No

\- Oh vamos, no puede ser tan mala.

\- No te atrevas a poner tus manos en ese manuscrito!

o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o.

\- Chiyo chan! – tu eres fan de Yumeno sensei no? – habia preguntado una de las chicas. Varias se habían reunido para hablar en el descanso sobre el especial de san valentin de la revista de Shoujo.

\- Su historia es tan genial… crees que hay continuación?

\- Tomoda es demasiado perfecto para Nowaki!

\- Nowaki fue un idiota mucho tiempo por no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos!

\- Tenerlo 3 años esperando asi… tremendo idiota, aunque me alegro de que al final estén juntos

\- Tomoda es tan genial!

Chiyo no sabia como sentirse, el nombre del personaje secundario se había cambiado a Nowaki (ya que era Nozaki, a pedido del autor XD por obvios motivos) pero cada vez que decía ese nombre no podía evitar pensar en su adorado Yumeno Sensei.

Hasta que una de las chicas hizo una pregunta:

\- Oigan Creen que Yumeno comience a hacer historias BL?

De pronto se escucharon unos estruendosos pasos y se vio a un Nozaki Iracundo.

\- NO Dios mio, nunca lo volverá a hacer!

 **FIN**

o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o. o.o.o.

XDDDD tenia que escribir algo asi, espero se hayan reido, besos.


End file.
